The EVIL Show
by Crystal Twilight of Fire
Summary: Well basically this is whathappens when you throw and pissy half dog demon, all his friends(including the PMS ones)into a Jerry Springer type show thing...right...Welll there's more but to find out you gotta actually do something hard for once...READ!


"Hello and welcome to. Today's victims are...

Kikyo and Inuyasha!

What EVIL do we have in store today you ask??? Well, let's just say that it's not pretty. Um, what should we go with first, the torture or the humiliation?" There was a slight pause in the audience. All screamed:

"THE TORTURE YOU IDIOT!!!!"

"Well alrighty then!! Torture it is!! Inuyasha, Kikyo, please come to the Torture Chamber!!!!!!" The announcer guy yelled. Only Kikyo came up to the stage. "Where is Inuyasha, Kikyo?"

"Not telling."

"You'll have to or we'll make you have his half of the fun too!"

"FUN?" Shippo ran up the stage bouncing up and down like the little chronic leg humper he is. "I want to have some fun!!! Me instead! Me instead!!! Inuyasha's no where to be found and I guess I'll have to take over!!!"

"Oi!!! Get off of me you bastards!!!" That was none other than Inuyasha throwing bodyguards off of his back and into the stage.

"AWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! I WANT TO HAVE FUN!! ME! ME! ME! MEEEEEEEE!!!!!" Shippo cried. "Inuyasha, you good for nothing little prick..."

"What the Hell did you call me???"

"PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK!! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK! PRICK!! PRICK!" Shippo whined running for Kagome. "I hope you and Kikyo go to Hell!!!!! Have fun!!" He said sarcastically.

"Damn little leg humper..." Inuyasha replied. "C'mon, let's get this over with so I don't get 'sat' again. Dammit, either I'm on the show or Kagome'll make me sit 40,000 times..." He looked around. "Why do they call this the EVIL show? It's filled with stuffed animals and pink balloons..."

Everyone hissed, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLL."

"You know, I kinda like them." Inuyasha replied. "It's a nice touch considering there needs to be more pansies around here." He took a little shovel and started to plant seeds all around the stage crying 'pansies' over and over again.

"OK, can we get on with the show or do we have to keep going on with Inuyasha's pansy shit?" The announcer asked annoyed.

"Excuse me, Mr. Announcer." Kagome replied. "I think I can do the torture from here on. I know you have fun little machines to do the job for you, but I have something even better... The power of SIT!" And Inuyasha landed right on the field of little pink pansies. He sat up and cried, "NNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!! My little pink pansies!!!!"

"And I have the humiliation too... For Kikyo." Kagome replied. "Kikyo, I can't believe you're going out with a pansy sniffing, butt munching, prissy pink dress wearing, two timing, and half doggy son of a bitch!!!!!"

Sango came running onto the stage dragging Inuyasha behind her by the ear.

"I have revenge too people so listen up! This half dog demon had his ass kicked by me. I was even injured. I was bleeding all over, but I still kicked his ass. Oh, yeah, and I saw him making out with Kikyo earlier. I'm telling you, I need to wash my eyeballs out!"

"Um, well, I can explain that..." Inuyasha replied.

"And who are you?" Sango asked.

"I'm Inuyasha, the great dog demon!

"Um excuse me you're the GREAT what"

"I'm THE GREAT VICTIM"

"Thank you asshole"

"Ok that's it for today's show; see you next time when we finish torturing the hell out of Inuyasha"

Said the announcer dude

On the Stage

Now Sango is non-mercifully beating the shit out of Inuyasha,

Kagome is SITTING Inuyasha 40,000 times, (even though he went through the show) poor Inuyasha (BS),

Shippo is now constantly humping Inuyasha's leg, Miroku is trying to rub Sango's butt (even though we didn't mention him in this show), Kikyo is just standing on the stage looking like she was possed or something like that (as if being dead wasn't bad enough), and Inuyasha is still running around in his little pink prissy dress trying to finish planting his pansies all around the stage.

Announcer's thoughts God Dammit sometimes I swear Inuyasha is a he/she,

Because I mean he looks like a guy, but he plants pansies every where he goes, and he wears a little pink prissy

Dress and acts like he's doing some gay ballet like Swan Lake or something like that O.o

The reason he's running away from Sango is because she's going to knock him out with a piece of tuna

Inuyasha runs strait into the announcer dude trying to get away from Sango and knocks the announcer dude

Strait into the camera and knocks the show off the air

Months later when they finally repair the stupid camera

Announcer guy; Welcome to the return of the very very very very very very very very very very very very very very

very very very very very very very very very very very very very evil show.

Kagome; Cut the crap announcer dude we've had enough of you're shit already.

Inuyasha; Yeah I agree with Kagome, cut the crap already, we all know you're the dumbest asshole on the whole

Earth.

Shippo; All three of you cut the crap, you're all are getting on my nerves already.

Sango; Gosh dang it all of you cut the crap already you all need to shut up.

Announcer; Ok now that we finally repaired the fucking camera (after three freaking months) we can finally tell

You goodbye until tomorrows show, ok buh bye

Sango ok Inuyasha now I can kill you for breaking the camera, come here you freaking idiot.

Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome! Help! Me!


End file.
